Nalby One-Shots
by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus
Summary: Prompts that I (newtyfruity on tumblr) was given. Probably not great, but here to satisfy your Nalby fluff need. Although a couple may be sad. Nalby, Newt x Alby.
1. Chapter 1

Alby was cold. And it was Newt's fault.

Laying on the floor of the Homestead, Alby had never been so scared in his life. On top of it, he had to share covers with Newt, who was holding all of the blankets hostage. Still, if it was cold, he could put up with it. Honestly, Alby was fine with the cold, because not only did it mean Newt was happy, it also meant he wasn't alone.

Tonight, of all nights he didn't want to be alone. Not with Grievers outside. What made it better was that Newt was the one next to him. With that, he pulled half of the covers out of Newt's clenched fists. Where his hands were, sweat seeped through the layers. Alby sighed, and layer his head on his arm. He would have to ask Newt about it in the morning.

* * *

Newt woke up breathing heavy. Almost like a flinch, his hand jerked to press against Alby's arm, to make sure he was still there. Then and there, he promised himself. "I won't let you die, Alby." As he wiped sweat from his forehead, his leftover terror from his dream quickly changed to exasperation.

Alby had the blanket, wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Newt almost laughed. Tiredness hit him like a bullet to the head. Terror. Relief, exasperation. This was too much emotion for one night. So carefully, Newt curled up by Alby's side, and let the sleep take him.

* * *

When Alby woke, it was to Minho, grinning inches above his face. "What do you want, shank?"

"I wanted to congratulate you, shuck face."

"Congratulate me on what?"

"Finally getting together with Newt. Took ya long enough. Every single person in the Glade could see-" Alby stopped listening to Minho then, as he suddenly noticed Newt, pressed against Alby's side. Alby wanted to smile, but he wasn't about to give Minho that pleasure.

"Shut up, or I'll personally feed you to a Griever. Go away." The grin didn't fade from Minho's face as he left.

Alby turned to look down at Newt. He looked peaceful enough, but every few seconds his face would twitch, and he would let out a small, quiet, out of breath yelp. Alby flicked a piece of hair from Newt's eye. "It's okay, you stupid shank. I'll protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is really shameful. I recommend not reading it. But if you must, do yourself a favor and imagine it set in the 1940's.**

* * *

Alby rubbed a towel in vicious circles on the counter as his best friend, Newt, chattered on about the newspaper.

"'Governor declares world peace'? What on earth is this? Who's printing this? Who gave them the bloody right?" Newt said, slamming the paper against the table, hitting his drink and spilling some on the table.

"I don't know, Newt," Alby said, with a sigh as he moved over to wipe up Newt's drink, then muttering, "I know you get mad at the newspaper, but I just cleaned that... Honestly..."

Newt just grinned. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so. Anyways, when's your break?"

Alby glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes ago."

Newt threw back his head in laughter. "Let's go then. I'm sure the overtime will count for another bloody penny, so that's good."

Alby rolled his eyes. "Funny. Where are we going?" He hung up his apron and tossed the towel backwards over his shoulder, making a perfect shot into an empty bread basket.

Newt let out a long breath. "Uh... Surprise. To both of us. Get in the car." He jokingly ran behind Alby and started trying to push him at the car. "Goooo." He opened the car door with a flourish, and Alby bowed back as he got in.

Newt jogged around to the drivers side. "Remind me again why you drive?" Alby asked. "I'm older."

He flashed a smile. "My car, number one. Two, it's a surprise to both of us, but it's more of a surprise to you."

"Such sound logic, how could I disagree?"

"Dunno." Newt grinned.

Twenty minutes later, Newt's car pulled up on an overlook. "Alby, you made my entire car smell like that bloody coffee shop. Did you bathe in coffee?"

"Might as well of. That coffeeshop smell sticks to you. It's probably on you, too. Why are we here?"

"Because I have to take pictures of the sunset for my photography class. Waste of precious time." Newt got out and shut the door, clambering up onto the hood of the car.

Alby followed, sitting next to him. "I don't see why you wanted me to come."

"Me neither. Definitely not because of your good attitude. Probably because I get lonely."

Alby took a deep sigh. "Of course. When does the sun set, then?"

"Couple minutes."

"Ah. So until then... Truth or dare?"

"Why not? You first."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Alby let out a breath. Closing his eyes as he thought. "Why are we playing this? I can never think of anything. Uh... I dare you to do something crazy. Entertain me."

Newt's smile had never been wider in his life. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Alby's eyes didn't have more than a moment to grow in surprise, before Newt leaned over and kissed him. Newt held his face gently with one hand, and the other against the windshield. Alby jumped back, just as Newt pulled back. His back hit against the windshield, and the quiet jingle of a crack finding itself in the window sounded against him. Newt sure wasn't going to appreciate that.

"I warned you."

"You didn't warn me about that!"

"What a shame. Your turn. Truth or dare?" Newt said dryly.

Alby blinked. Was it even a question? Did Newt really think he'd pick dare? "Truth."

"You bloody would. Two questions, though."

"That's not how-"

"Please? One's important."

"Fine."

"Number one... I didn't just scare you too bad, did I?"

"No. Course not. It was just surprising."

"So nonchalant. Good. Next... If I had... Died... That day. Remember when I jumped? Would you miss me?"

Alby was at a loss for words. His mouth moved, but no words came out. "Newt... I- you stupid- of course I would! Don't even doubt it for a- no! Why would you even ask that?" Alby said, barely able to finish his sentences.

Newt let out a humorless laugh. "No reason. Not really."

But Alby didn't believe him for one moment. Unable to stop himself, he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Of course I would."

Newt smiled. "Good to know."

They stayed like that for a while, Alby unable to remove his arms for fear of Newt disappearing. As if if he let go, Newt would disintegrate. Newt never got his sunset pictures, but he did get to wake up to Alby's arms around him.


End file.
